


Uncover

by YoonJinnius



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, M/M, They love each other, but no one knows, hyunlix are boyfriends, hyunlix ftw, jyp is mentioned, managers are mentioned, self indulgent, will love suffice tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonJinnius/pseuds/YoonJinnius
Summary: They love each other. But what will happen if one is scared, and one just go with the other's choices because he loves him too much to not agree?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 66





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ANNYEONG. this is completely self indulgent, few warnings for self-pity, overdose of pills, hospitals and depressing thoughts. this is completely fiction. Enjoy reading, my loves ❤❤ this is also inspired by Zara Larsson's song, Uncover ❤

**No One's POV**

Felix posted. 4 photos, selcas with Chan and Changbin.

Hyunjin sighed and put hid phone down.

He slightly caressed his right shoulder as he moved it bit by bit. He winced in pain.

"God why did I even have to--" He sighed again and sat up straight.

"Hey hyung, lets go!" Seungmin called the blonde.

On his way out, he saw Felix walking with Chan. for the nth time he sighed and continued on his way.

He felt the younger behind him, but they did not interact, nor even look at each other. Instead of going to the usual van he and Felix always went to, he sat with Jeongin and Changbin on the other.

This left a slightly questioning look on Felix's face. Nevertheless, he sat with Chan and Seungmin.

when they arrived in the dorms, Felix expected Hyunjin to be in his room, but the older wasn't there. He then went to shower before going to Hyunjin's room.

After showering, he lipped inside the older's room unnoticed. He saw a lump on the bed, indicating he was there. He went to Hyunjin's bed with just the night lamp open. Felix cuddled up to Hyunjin's back.

"What's wrong, hyung?" He silently said. He pouted when he didn't get any reaction. "Please talk to me"

When Hyunjin hadn't budge, He rolled on top of the older to the other side, His face was so close to Hyunjin's.

"I know you're awake, Love. please talk to me" Felix ran his small hands to Hyunjin's eyelashes.

Hyunjin sighed and opened his eyes.

"I can't resist you" The older whispered. "I want to run away."

"Love.." Felix said.

"This whole hiding thing is okay. the members doesn't know. the company, the fans. No one knows, Lix. And its okay. Because I love you" Hyunjin felt his eyes get filled with tears. "But seeing as I can't be with you freely without anyone noticing that I'm inlove with you? Its hard. We can only be ourselves inside these four corners. On this bed. At night. Because we can't be known."

Felix's freckled cheeks were now tainted with tears too.

"I love you, Lee Felix. so much. thats why this is okay with me" Hyunjin sighed. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all day"

"Are you tired?" Felix asked.

"I am, yeah. But this is for you. you don't want anyone to know--"

"Yet. I don't want anyone to know yet. hyung" Felix corrected. "I'm just. I don't know.. I feel like I might disappoint the fans because I'm not dating Changbin hyung or Channie hyung. Or-or they might not support us-or w-what if"

"Love. You're not ready. Its okay. I understand. the idea just didn't leave my mind the whole day, It was exhausting. Maybe I just need to sleep" Hyunjin wiped the younger's tears. "Lets just rest for tonight, okay?"

Felix then felt Hyunjin's lips against his own. It was soft, patient and lovely. when they pulled out, they stared at each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, jinnie" Felix said.

"I love you too" Hyunjin whispered then kissed the younger's forehead.

\--

"Jinnie, why are you so distant these days?" Felix asked one night in the comfort of the younger's bed.

"They always find me looking at you like I'm whipped. I mean-spirited I am. but I don't want them to see that I'm inlove with you. Chan hyung's looks are obviously trying to get something from me that's about you." Hyunjin said as he was looking at the ceiling.

Whilst the younger was focused on reading comments in some videos on twitter.

_'Why is hyunjinnie so sad these days :(('_

_'you've noticed lixie and jinnie not making interactions these past few days or is it just me : <'_

_'why is jinnie avoiding lixieee?? T_T'_

He just closed his phone and snuggled to his boyfriend.

"I love you" Felix said.

Hyunjin just kissed the crown of the younger's head.

The older can't sleep. Not even when the love of his life was tuccked to his chest. It was almost 5am. It was almost time for him to go back to his room.

He slowly removed Felix off of him and stood up. He stared at the younger. He then sighed and placed a kiss on the sleeping male's lips.

_Maybe we aren't supposed to be with each other._

The older thought.

_Maybe it would've been this sad if I didn't fall for him. If he didn't fall for me._

_\--_

A few days later, Hyunjin was barely at their dorm. He always stays late in the practice rooms or one of the studios.

Felix was worried.

Even the other members are.

They knew something was wrong. Everytime they ask Hyunjin, the guy always laughed and shrugged it off but they knew, something was _wrong._

One night, Felix was sitting at the living room, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. He was quietly sobbing, careful not to wake other members up.

when the door opened, he expected Hyunjin would be there, but it was Chan who came.

He froze.

They _both_ did.

"H-hyung" Felix stuttered.

"Lix? wh-why are you crying? did something happen?" Chan then walked to the younger, hugging him in his chest. Felix was about to say something when he heard a door softly slam. "I walked here with Hyunjin. I tried talking to him but he just kept saying it was nothing."

\--

_Chan is better for him_

A voice inside Hyunjin's head says.

_everyone would be happy if they're with each other. Felix can openly tell everyone that he's in a relationship._

Hyunjin closed his eyes hard. Tears won't stop falling. He tried hard not to sob. but he did. Harder, and harder. Until he found it getting hard to breathe.

That night, he slept in his bed, alone. It was _cold_

but it was bearable. He felt exhausted.

He just slept it off.

\--

Everything went on. He did not try to talk to Felix anymore. He was sure the other made up his mind too.

Hyunjin has been drinking sleeping pills. He found it hard to keep his eyes shut every night.

Everyone noticed the bags of his eyes getting worse. yet no one said anything.

That night, Jeongin knocked at Hyunjin's door. When he didn't hear anything, he felt a sudden shiver and nervousness came into him. The door was locked. No one was answering.

Panicking, he barged into Chan's room, Frantically telling him that Hyunjin's door was locked and no one was answering.

The other members were alarmed. Felix stood frozen.

when chan kicked the door, they saw Hyunjin almost lifeless on the floor. pills were scattered on the floor.

The way Felix ran to the older was sudden. He told Seungmin to call the managers, Chan went to get the car, Changbin carried Hyunjin.

Its like everything was in slow motion.

Hyunjin, _his Hyunjin._ What had happen?

\--

"He swallowed too many pills. He has insomnia. Any idea what could be the reason?" The doctor asked.

Chan sat down, blaming himself for not going to the member's aid when he _knew something was wrong._

Felix was beside Hyunjin's bed and the others were at the couch provided.

The doctor sighed and told them that Hyunjin should have enough rest before getting back on stage.

When the doctor left, they started talking.

"I'm sorry" Felix started.

"What? w-why are you sorry?" Chan asked. "Its not y-your fault. I-i'm the one who should've-"

"He's my boyfriend. I was supposed to be there for him. I just made it worse" Felix sobbed.

"You're his what now?" Seungmin asked. The others were asking the same thing

Felix was about to explain when the managers came barging in.

"What happened?"

"Insomnia, he took too many pills." Changbin said.

"Said he needed time to recover" Chan continued. "No work for him for a month"

"Jypnim said you'll have the month to yourselves. You can go home to your family" The manager announced.

"I'll stay with him" Felix said.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen your family since 9 months ago?" the manager asked.

"I'm sure" Felix softly said.

"I'll get you guys food" The manager said and then left.

"He's your boyfriend? Since when?" Minho asked.

"Since the first concert in Australia" Felix announced.

"That long??! And you didn't even bother to tell me?" Chan exclaimed. "I'm your hyung and the leader. I'm supposed to be your confidant"

"I'm not sure if you guys will react well. We love each other so much. I love him so much. I wouldn't risk into someone not approving and breaking us up" Felix said and looked down.

"We love you" Chan said. "We support you"

"You should've told us so we could help you guys. You suffered a long time" Minho said.

"Which reminds me, you both were distant to each other these passed few days" Changbin said.

"He was opening these things up to me" Fresh set of tears started flowing thru his eyes. "And he just kept on saying he loves me. And its fine with him. Our situation was fine with him. It was my fault. I'm sorry"

He was now sobbing hard.

"Its not your fault, lixie" Chan hugged him, and then Minho and then Seungmin, and the others until they were ganging up on Felix to make the other feel better.

They heard a slight cough which made them turn their attention to Hyunjin.

Felix broke the hug and ran to his lover.

"Jinnie" He sobbed and hugged the older. "I'm sorry"

He can feel the other stroking his hair.

"Hyunjin, we won't ask you questions first so you won't stress on it to much. I just want the both of you to know that I'm here, not only as your leader, but as a hyung and a friend, okay?" Chan sincerely said.

Hyunjin smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Hyung, I'm sorry guys. I worried you too much" Hyunjin said.

"Just don't do it again. I dropped my heart when I saw you on the floor like that" Chan said. "You almost gave me a heart attack and I'm just in my 20's"

Hyunjin nodded then looked at Felix.

The others took it as a sign that they both should talk first.

When the others left, and awkward silence was born in the room they were in.

"Love" Hyunjin whispered.

"You don't have to whisper it anymore, Hyunnie" Felix softly said. "What Chan hyung said earlier was an eye opener. I was so dumb to even think of keeping our relationship like this"

"I love you" Hyunjin said. With his normal voice this time. "I love you so much"

"You scared me" Felix caressed the older's face. "I was so scared when I saw you lying there. I thought- I thought we were too late i-"

"Don't think like that. I-i wasn't- I never thought of taking my--" Hyunjin stammered.

He then sighed and took Lix's hands. He kissed the younger's knuckles.

"I said I love you twice, You didn't answer me" Hyunjin said.

"I love you more. I love you so much, Hyunjin. I'm ready to tell the rest of the world that I'm dating you, that I'm inlove with you." Felix said.

"I'm supposed to be the one doing that. I guess we could uncover now huh?" Hyunjin then grabbed Lix's nape and crashed his lips on the younger.

\--

They were in the middle of a concert when Hyunjin decided that this was the right time to uncover.

He already told everyone even the managers and jypnim himself. They said they have the management's full support and with the encouragement of the members, he managed to slip this little surprise for his boyfriend.

They were in Australia, currently in a World Tour. Seungmin, Jeongin and Changbin were in the middle of singing 'My Universe' and the other members were scattered around when he decided to do it.

He moved himself behind his small boyfriend and turned him around. Felix was utterly shocked. Their face was centimeters apart. The crowd went wild. Literally wild. HyunLix were heard everywere, even the mbers were screaming.

Hyunjin then smirked and pulled the younger in for a kiss. A decent one.

When he pulled out, he held the mic properly.

"Its time for the world to know. I love you Lee Yongbok!!" Hyunjin shouted his lungs out.

"I love you too, Hwang. so much!!" Felix shouted back and jumped on his boyfriend.

"What a good way to Uncover huh" he whisper shouted to the younger's ears.

Felix just tighened himself to Hyunjin.

_he now feels contented. As long as Hyunjin was his._

_Little does he know, this was exactly what Hyunjin was thinking of at the moment._

_As long as Felix was his._


End file.
